Steal His Heart
by Rocka.NGW
Summary: Orihime has given her heart to Ichigo, and isn't getting attention from him in return. So instead of trying to steal his heart, she'll take back her own. AU, Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**~This is my **third time** redownloading this story. I'm pulling my hair out over here! I hope it works this time, if not, I'm going to taking this story down completely.**

**P.S. Thank you **LuvleeCookieChan**, **Xtremefairy**, and **Child of the Ashes **for previously reviewing! And a special thanks to **shellybee** for the heads up! You guys are awesome!**

**A/N: **So, this is **part one** of my story entry to the sixth annual IchigoxOrihime Tanabata Festival (FLOL Contest). Unfortunately, there were a few complications with the timing so I never had a chance to put it up. But all is well now!

This story was inspired by the song, **Steal His Heart** (I'm always inspired by music!) I am so happy to participate in this event. Thank you and enjoy!

**Title:** Steal His Heart

**Description:** Orihime has given her heart to Ichigo, and isn't getting attention from him in return. So instead of trying to steal his heart, she'll take back her own.

**Warning:** My first _real_ attempt at **fluffiness**, so bare with me here...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, or the song **Steal His Heart**, by Emily and the Woods.

* * *

**Friday.**

* * *

Here he comes. Here he comes!

Orihime checked her reflection again in the mirror, making sure her burnt-orange hair was perfect and that her face wasn't flushed.

It was!

Orihime panicked. How could she answer the door looking so red?

"Okay. Calm down. It's going to be alrigh- Here he comes!" Orihime checked her reflection one more time and took a deep breath.

Her heart raced. No, not raced. Galloped, in her chest.

She looked down at her sweaty, red hands. She quickly wiped them on her skirt.

Okay, she thought. Just act cool. Calm. Composed and relaxed... Oh god! He's almost at the stairs!

Orihime took a deep breath one more time, and opened the door.

"Hey!"

Orihime's heart stopped.

He was beautiful.

The man slipped off his dark blue hat as the sun beamed down on his golden-orange hair.

Orihime's voice lodged itself in her throat. "He-Hello!"

He flashed her a white smile.

"On time as always."

"Oh! Um... I was just on my way out. I guess it's just chance that we see each other everyday..."

"Yes," she couldn't pinpoint it, but there was a weird twinge in his voice. "Just chance..."

The woman giggled. Oh there's that feeling, she thought. It was the electric jolt that jumps around in her tummy.

Orihime rocked back on her heels. Maybe this is it! Maybe he will-

"So, uh, here's your mail."

Her smile died down. "Thanks."

The mailman shook his hat and slapped it back on his head. He stood up straighter and said, "have a good day ma'am," and tipped his dark blue hat with a grin. The man turned and walked down her stairs.

She was so close! She was sure of it. He was going to ask her out, or... something!

"Wait!" Orihime held out her hand and bit her lip.

The mailman whipped around. "Yes?"

The woman giggled. "It's Orihime."

"_Orihime_..." the man breathed the name. The way he said her name just had this... tenderness to it. She couldn't explain it. But she knew she liked it.

"It's Ichigo." Orihime looked up startled. The man chuckled, "Have a good day, Orihime." He opened her gate and walked down the street.

"You too!" Orihme shouted back, and whispered to herself, "Ichigo..."

* * *

**Sunday.**

* * *

"Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo, how are you today? Oh me? I'm fine! ... I'm... you know... me?" Orihime flicked her long wavy hair behind her shoulder the way Matsumoto taught her. "The mail looks... crisp today. Very... white? Ichigo, would you like to tell me something? Would you like to... to... Ugh!"

It shouldn't be this hard to talk to him! He was just a guy.

A man.

A sexy man.

A _very_ sexy man...

Orihime huffed and dropped her head on the edge of her vanity. Yeah, it was definitely going to be easy talking to a beautiful and sexy mailman.

It shouldn't be this hard! Not when she was sending him signals left and right! How could someone give you their heart, and you not know it!

The woman huffed again and picked up her purse. How could she make him notice? How could she make him _really_ look?

Orihime walked down her stairs and out the door, closing it behind her. She skipped happily down the road.

There was no use for her to stick around her front door, waiting for him like some lonely puppy. Sadly, today was Sunday. Which meant: No Ichigo.

Orihime sighed. She hated Sundays. No mail. No Ichigo. No smiles. No golden orange hair, or white smiles. No chuckles or cute remarks. And especially, no eye contact.

It was those eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes that reflected off of the sunlight and twinkled like small churned caramels.

Orihime stopped skipping and crossed the street. She walked up to the caged square of land and looked through the metal poles.

Inside, there were men setting fro next week's fundraising carnival!

Not to be bigheaded, but it was all Orihime's idea! She had been working at the community center after hours to come up with ideas to raise money for the town. When she suggested a carnival, they all agreed.

And the best part of all was Orihime got to bake and sell cupcakes at one of the booths! With the help of volunteers, she could do what she always dreamed of. Ever since she could remember, she always wanted to own her own bakery.

Orihime backed away from the bars and made her way into the small convenience store.

Inside, she went to the back and placed her belongings in her locker. When she closed it, her friend Tatsuki stood before her.

"You're late. Again."

"I know, I know." Orihime sighed.

"It's not because of that boy again, is it?"

Orihime bit he lip and avoided her eye.

"Orihime!"

"No! It's not! I promise! But... I learned his name. It's," Orihime looked around to make sure no one heard, "Ichigo!"

"Big whoop! Now could you get to work! I've been doing your shift for a good hour now!"

"Okay, okay. I'm getting to work," Orihime said in a mocking way.

Orihime walked out from the back, across the floor, and behind the counter.

She silently watched as people walked in and out of the store. Strolling along the aisles and buying what they wanted.

Orihime's shift was almost done. A woman was slouching against the counter, snapping her gum. Orihime was tapping away at the touch screen register, when she heard the door's bell give a little tinkle.

Orihime looked up.

It was him. Him!

Orihime sat up immediately and smoothed down her apron. She needed to look presentable.

Ichigo strolled up and down the aisles, picking things up and down. He walked around the store for awhile, just taking his time.

Two large breast suddenly blocked her view.

Slightly crossed, Orihime said, "Oh! Um, hello..."

The woman smacked on her gum again as she passed Orihime her groceries.

"Cash or card?"

"Credit," the woman slurred as she handed Orihime her express card.

When Orihime bagged the her things and watched the woman walk away, she hoped she could still see Ichigo. But he wasn't there anymore.

Orihime slouched. He probably walked out while she was scanning the groceries. He probably didn't even see her.

"Hey you!"

"Hmm?" Orihime looked up and almost collapsed.

There he was, standing before her. Beauty and all.

A moment of silence hung in the air between them as they gazed at each other.

"Er... would you like me to bag that for you?"

"Oh! Oh yeah, these," he looked down at the pile of food in his arms. "Sure."

Orihime silently took the groceries, scanned them and placed them in their plastic bag.

"That'll be $24.69." Orihime pushed her hair behind her shoulder like the way she practiced in the mirror.

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled as he passed her the appropriate bills.

She handed Ichigo his bags and his fingers ever so lightly grazed her's.

Orihime blushed a deep pink and Ichigo quickly pulled his hand away.

"Thanks again..." he mumbled, continuing to look down. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah." Orihime said, looking down too. "Yeah, I guess you will..."

"With the mail, of course." Ichigo backed up, walking to the glass doors.

She nodded, refusing to meet his eye. "Yes, with the mail." She looked down into her hand with coins in it. "Wait! Your change!"

"Keep it." He smirked and pointed to the door behind him. "Okay, I'm going now..."

"Okay... Bye, Ichigo." she squeaked

"Bye, Orihime."

**...**

After her... encounter with Ichigo, she couldn't think straight for the rest of the day

She'd given the wrong change. Dropped groceries. And tangled her fingers in the plastic bag.

And now, all she could hear was the never ending mouth of Matsumoto.

"I can't believe you're still _mooning_ over that mailman!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Shhh!" Orihime's face produced a deep red. "And I'm not mooning!"

Matsumoto scoffed with mockery. "Really? Because if you are waiting for him everyday-"

"Except Sundays," Orihime interrupted.

"-Except for Sundays, then I think you're mooning." Matsumoto twirled the spoon around in the batter. "If you want him so bad then ask him out on a date."

Orihime sighed. "Rangiku. I can't do that. He has to... Besides, I just couldn't..."

"And why does he?" Matsumoto put the spoon down and placed her hands on her hips. "Why does the man have to make all the decisions? The first move? I think woman should take more control in their relationships." Matsumoto turned back to the bowl and started to churn it around again.

Orihime took the spoon out of her friend's hand and began to whisk the mixture with a certain flick of her wrist. The batter began to become a fluffy and airy perfection.

Matsumoto went on, "Take me for example. Me and Gin have equal power. He makes some decisions but I always have the final say."

"That's different," Orihime huffed. She loved her friend, but it was hard to get through to her. "Rangiku, You guys are just... different." Orihime picked up the bowl and poured the chocolaty mixture into the individual holders. "You have an open relationship for Christ sakes..." She wanted to mumbled, but didn't.

"When I met Gin, I asked him out. I didn't wait around for him."

Orihime picked up the pan and slid it into the oven. She prayed to God that Matsumoto would drop it.

Matsumoto placed a hand on Orihime's should.

"Look, all I'm saying is just stop being a pushover. Pushovers get passed by. If you don't take some sort of action, you'll regret it..."

**...**

The orange haired woman slouched down on her couch.

Orihime grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. She clicked around until she came to her favorite talk show.

She heard the voice over first.

"_Welcome back to Emily and the Woods! And your number one talk show host, Emily!"_

Orihime heaved herself off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She found a box of cereal and milk, poured herself a bowl, and walked back to the living room.

"_It's time for the _women_ to take control. It's no longer a man's world. We can vote. We own businesses and properties! We're doctors, lawyers, mothers..." _Orihime munched on a spoonful as Emily ticked off her fingers.

"_We hold the power." _Emily looked into the screen. She looked into Orihime.

"_Don't _wait_ around for him. Take action! If you can't steal his heart. Steal back your _own_..."_

The screen went to commercial break as Orihime continued to chew her cereal.

"Emily is right.." Orihime said out loud and lifted her spoon in the air in protest. Matsumoto was right too! She shouldn't be waiting around. She should take action! Why should she wait, twiddle her thumbs and sit quietly while he takes his good ol' time!

Orihime watched to jump to throw her fist into the air. But she had a bowl of cereal in her lap, and she was too tired to move.

Orihime finally flicked off the television, her head buzzing with new and inventive thoughts of retaliation.

Before she laid her head down on the pillow, she slowly mumbled, "I can't steal his heart. But I can steal back mine..."

* * *

**Like I said before, I had to reupload this story again, so I hope that wasn't confusing! I hope I did well and you all enjoyed!**

**Rocka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is **part two** of Steal his Heart, and I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, or the song **Steal His Heart**, by Emily and the Woods.

* * *

**Monday.**

* * *

"Okay, here he comes... act cool... act... act..." Orihime took a deep breath. She could do it. She could. She just had to believe in herself. She had to have confidence and she needed to take action!

Ichigo opened her gate and walked up the granite stairs. He stood in front of her door and slowly dug around in his bag, stalling for time.

Orihime peaked out the window. Okay, he's here.

Show time.

Orihime picked up her purse and walked to the door as slowly as she could. She whipped open the door and acted surprise to see the orange haired beauty.

"Oh! You again."

"Good morning, Orihime."

"Good morning," she wrinkled her nose, "... Iki... Ihi..."

Ichigo's smiled died a little. "It's Ichigo. Ichigo..."

Orihime tried to sound indifferent. "Oh, well... slipped my mind." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, I have to be somewhere..." She closed her door behind her and brushed past Ichigo, making sure he had gotten a whiff of her perfume.

"Wait, your mail!"

Orihime turned around and took the mail, never meeting his eye. "Thanks. Iki-"

"Ichigo-"

"Ichigo," she breathed. It was hard pretending to be cold. "Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo followed after as she opened her gate. "Have a good day, Orihime!"

Orihime waved her hand and continued walking down the street, never looking back.

* * *

**Thursday.**

* * *

Ichigo lightly jogged down the street. He jammed the letters in the slots house after house. It was crucial that he made it to Orihime's house on time.

Two more to go, he thought.

He quickly ran into the moss covered house and opened the mailbox.

Orihime was surely acting different all week. It wasn't because she forgot his name, people forget names everyday, it was more that she wasn't as bubbly and happy. Something seemed off about her demeanor.

Ichigo had one more house left. He quickly found the mail and slipped it through the mail slot.

"Just, act cool. Normal. You can do this!"

Ichigo stood up straighter and stormed up to the house with fierce determination.

He knew he shouldn't, but Ichigo always stuck Orihime's mail in the bottom of his bag. She was the best part of his day, so he wanted to milk out the conversations as long as he could.

Ichigo opened her iron gate and strolled up the stairs. He then pushed around the mail in the bottom of his bag, hoping that she could hear the noise her making outside.

"Hello- wait," The bright haired beauty thought for a second, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded and flashed a bright smile. "You are correct!"

Ichigo grasped her letters in his bag. He didn't want to pull them out just yet.

"So... it's nice weather today." He said encouragingly.

Orihime had pulled out her phone and was pressing away at the keys. He watched her tiny pink tongue slip from her plump lips. "Mmhm..."

"It's going to be sunny the rest of the week. Are you going out with friends this weekend?"

"Maybe..." She continued to type on her phone.

Ichigo's smile faltered then dropped all together. "Oh... well, here's your mail..."

Orihime lifted out her hand and Ichigo placed the letters softly in her palm. Their finger tips touched slightly and both inhaled sharply and pulled away.

Orihime made the mistake to look into his eyes. His amber eyes.

Without another another word, she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Friday.**

* * *

This time, Ichigo couldn't possibly wait to be on time.

The mailman plowed through all of the houses, cramming and shoving the cards and letters in every slot or box he could find.

Finally at her house, Ichigo slammed her gate loudly, stomped up the stairs and banged heavily on her door.

There was a minute of silence before the heavy blue door swung open.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to know...," his voice became huskier. "Did I do anything to offend you?"

Orihime looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"For the past couple of days you've been acting... strange towards me."

The woman blushed. "This is... highly inappropriate..."

And it was. Ichigo mentally punched himself. What would a woman like her want to do with a guy like him. Don't get him wrong, Ichigo knew he was a catch. But his looks could never stand up against her heavenly beauty.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ichigo grumble and dug in his bag and produced her mail. "Here. I'm sorry I bothered you..."

Orihime slipped them out of his hands sharply, creating long paper cut in his palm.

The woman hopped on one foot to the other, waving her fist frantically. "I'm so sorry! Here!"

Orihime grabbed his arm and lead him into her house. She walked him to the kitchen and sat down in a wooden chair.

"Orihime. It's just a cut. I don't think-" Orihime pushed him forward and shoved his hand in the sink. She flipped on the faucet and let warm water run over the red slit.

"Wait here! I think I have some band aids..."

Orihime ran out the room. Ichigo stood quietly at the sink. He looked around the bright kitchen. He noticed that she had a lot of kitchenware. There were assorted pots and pans and a pink electric mixer.

On the counters, bag of icing and bowls of batter sat waiting.

Orihime shuffled back in with a rather large first-aid kit.

"Okay. So we'll need peroxide, and a band aid, and a rag..." She grabbed his forearm and sat him back in a chair.

"Orihime, I don't think this is nec- Ahhh!" Ichigo yelped as the peroxide bubbled up white hot and sizzling on his cut.

"Sorry..." Orihime mumbled. She took a sterile gauze pad and wiped it against the cut. Ichigo watched her graceful movements as she moved from on cleaning gadget to the next.

Finally, Orihime placed a band aid on his palm. "See." she said. "Was that so bad?"

"Thank you. I don't think I've had a cut this clean since I was three years old..."

Orihime sat up and smiled.

Ichigo smiled back.

"Um..." Orihime fidgeted with her fingers. "...I'm sorry."

Ichigo shook his head. "It was an accident. No need to apologize."

"No. I'm sorry for acting so... strange." She pushed a strand of burnt-orange behind her ear. "Um... it was mean of me..."

"It's okay. Really. And... I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me when I banged on your door."

Orihime laughed.

Ichigo did too.

The man cleared his throat. "I have been meaning to ask you, like... all _month_, if you would like to... go on a date with me?"

Orihime's face lit up. She nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes I would love to!"

Ichigo let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Great, great. So... how does Sunday sound? I'm not working then!"

Orihime stopped smiling. She had to work at the carnival that day.

"Um... I can't that day... I already have something planned... I'm sorry."

Ichigo sat up. "It's not another guy, is it?"

"NO! No. There's no one! I promise. I just have to work."

"Oh... Then how about next next week?"

"Do you really want to wait til next next week?"

Ichigo smiled. "No..."

"We'll figure out something..." Orihime shrugged outwardly, but inside she was screaming her head off and pulling her hair out.

Ichigo stood up and hooked his mail carrier over his shoulder. "Yeah, we will..."

Orihime walked Ichigo back to the front door. A man on his bike rode by, reminding her of wheels...

Wheels...

A Ferris wheel!

A light bulb clicked on in her head.

"I have an idea! Do you know about the community festival this weekend?"

"Yeah, I heard about it. Sunday right?"

Orihime nodded. "Look for the cupcake booth! I'll be working there! Meet me there around... seven!"

Ichigo's face brightened. "Perfect!" He turned and leaned down. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips on his. But because of hesitation and awkwardness, Ichigo, instead, gave her a hug.

Orihime breathed in his fresh scent. He smelled like earth, aftershave, and the hint of sweat. The perfect mixture.

Orihime backed up from his grip and blushed. "Be safe.."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Thanks again. Nothing hurts as much as a paper cut."

The two stared at each other. Neither wanting to leave the other.

A deeper red began to creep up her cheeks again. "Don't you have mail to deliver?"

"Oh," he chuckled again. "Yeah, I do don't I?"

He turned on his heels and walked out the door.

"Bye, Ichigo!"

"Bye, Orihime!"

* * *

**Saturday.**

* * *

"How does this look?" Orihime smoothed down the dress in the back. It was puffy around the sides and it made her look fat.

Tatsuki yawned and leaned back on her elbows on the bed. "It looks fine. I don't see what the big deal is..."

"This is a very big deal. This is- Why did I buy this dress?" Orihime stormed back to her closet. She pushed around the hangers trying to find something suitable.

Orihime grabbed a yellow dress and ran into the bathroom.

"Everything you wear looks fine to me!" Tatsuki yelled from the bed. "And what's so special about this guy?"

"It's not just any guy!" Orihime banged open the door. "It is _the_ guy. He's perfect."

"He's a mailman!"

"So! There is nothing wrong with being a mailman. If mailmen didn't exist, how would you get your letters?"

Orihime twisted back and forth in the long mirror. She watched as the dress twirled around on her body. It was pretty... but something was off about it.

"That one looks good. It looks nice with your hair-"

"That's it!" Orihime exclaimed. "My hair! This yellow dress makes my hair look red! I can't walk around looking like ketchup and mustard!" Orihime stormed back into the bathroom and started to cry.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Orihime could be so dramatic. The woman got off of the bed and walked to Orihime's closet.

"Hey Orihime! What about the dress you got a the thrift shop? You know, the blue one!"

Tatsuki heard Orihime stop sniffling. "Yeah..."

"It looked really nice... Found it!"

Tatsuki took the hanger off of the rack and cracked open the bathroom door. Orihime's hand reached out and grabbed the dress.

Seconds later, Orihime was out of the bathroom and cautiously looking at her reflection. The dress was a deep midnight blue sundress. The bodice made her already curvy body, a slimming silhouette. It hugged in all the right places and was loose in the correct spots. At the bottom, it fanned out with the tiniest of white sparkles which added to the illusion of a midnight sky.

Orihime's eyes watered again. The dress was perfect. She turned around and gave her best friend a big hug.

"Thanks Tatsuki! So much!"

"No problem Hime... Just stop crying for Christ sakes!"

* * *

**Sunday.**

* * *

Orihime pulled the containers out of their boxes.

Her volunteer helped her stack the creamy delights on the stands and table.

Orihime squealed in delight. She was so happy to see her creations in a large display, ready for the takings.

It was only 5:50. And other booths around them were setting up shop.

Orihime patted her hands her apron, making sure get nothing on her dress.

"Is he still coming?" Mahana, the volunteer, asked.

"If he doesn't, then I'll just stuff my face with cupcakes!" Orihime joked, but it fell flat.

"If he doesn't, then can you stuff five in your mouth at the same time?"

Orihime quickly rolled her eyes and turned towards the volunteer. "Mahana. There will be no stuffing of the cupcakes. Anywhere." Orihime huffed and organized the mini cakes. "Now help with the cupcakes. Everything needs to be in order."

Mahana did as she was told as placed the cupcakes where they belonged.

The rest of the carnival was coming to life. The booths were alight, the Ferris wheel turning, and even the mini roller coaster was making a few test runs. Orihime connected the plugs to the lights and watched as the cupcake sign flickered on. The women smiled and marveled at the sight.

"Okay! Now lets sell some cupcakes!"

"Wait!" Mahana looked around panicked. "Where's Rangiku!"

"I'm here!"

Orihime and Mahana sharply turned their heads at the voice.

Matsumoto yawned widely, lifting her arms in the air. "I'm sorry," she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I was out the other day. I guess the time slipped my mind."

Matsumoto staggered against the booth. Orihime and Mahana tried to support her but Matsumoto shooed them away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really! I just need something to drink..."

Orihime placed her hands on her hips. Yes, she loved her friend. But, she really needed to get a grip on her drinking.

"Matsumoto, you've got a job to do! Now lets get to it!"

When the gates opened a six, people started to enter the carnival, Orihime couldn't help but look around the crowd heads. She wanted to see the spiky golden-orange hair that she loved so much.

"Hello... Hello! Excuse me! Hello!" A woman with three noisy children behind her waved her hand in Orihime's face.

"Oh, um, sorry. What did you ask for again?"

"I don't even know the options!"

Orihime took a deep breath and answered sweetly. She could handle this costumer. She handled rude costumers all the time.

"Well, if you would look at the menu we have hanging right there, you can see all the flavors we have."

The woman and her three noisy children finally chose a handful of cupcakes. Most of the frosting and crumbs ended up on the ground or on the sides of the children's faces.

The time was moving slowly, and Orihime thought that seven o'clock would never come.

"I think we're running out of cupcakes!" Mahana exclaimed. She looked around frantically.

"No worry! I have more, back there..." Orihime bent over and picked up a box full of assorted cupcakes.

"Are there anymore left for me?"

Orihime's breath caught. She knew that voice. She knew that deep, smooth rumble that warmed her core.

And of all times. He was here while she was bent over a box of cupcakes.

Orihime placed the box back down and turned back to the counter. "Hey you!"

"Hey. So what do we have here?" Ichigo licked his lips.

"We have the famous vanilla cupcake with vanilla icing. Then we have the red velvet with cream cheese. The dark chocolate and peanut butter. A cinnamon roll cupcake. A double chocolate. Oh! And my favorite! Strawberry cupcake, with pink buttercream icing!"

Ichigo smiled. "That's a lot of cupcakes. Must have been a lot of work."

"Well... I try." She gave a light giggle.

Ichigo wrinkled his brow. "I think, I'll have... two strawberry cupcakes please!"

Orihime couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face. "Coming right up!" She placed two perfectly pink delights on a plastic plate and napkin. "Here you go!"

Ichigo gave his head a little nod in the other direction. "Come with me."

Orihime slipped her apron off of her head. As she left the booth and took Ichigo's hand, she heard a quick whisper from Mahana to Matsumoto, and a rather large response: "_That's him_?"

"Here you go!" Ichigo said as he handed a cupcake to Orihime.

"Thank you!"

Their hands swung together as the walked through the park. Kids with huge stuff animals and toys ran around everywhere, going crazy from their sugar highs. The colors all around were hypnotizing and mesmerizing. Everything seemed surreal next to the golden-orange haired man, and the loud, deafening noises and lights whirling around her.

"How does it taste?" Orihime looked up at Ichigo as he took a big bite out of the cupcake. In the process, he got a dabble of pink icing on his nose.

Orihime giggled when she saw his creamed face. "You look like one of the clowns!"

Ichigo wiped the icing off on his sleeve and laughed along.

As they continued to walk through the carnival, Orihime couldn't help but stare at the giant toys everyone was walking around with.

"Over here!" Ichigo tugged on her arm and lead her to a booth. There sat a man on a stool, beckoning people to try there luck and skill at the game of SkeeBall.

Ichigo smiled down at Orihime. "Which one do you want?"

Orihime's eyes went big. She really wanted the giant Tweety Bird. Tweety was her favorite.

Orihime pointed to the one she wanted. Ichigo slapped down five bucks and was passed nine heavy, plastic balls.

He smiled back down at her again. "I'm going to get you that Tweety Bird."

Orihime nodded excitedly.

Ichigo smoothly rolled each ball up the inclined ramp, making each one into the highest valued holes.

With a few snide remarks and dirty looks from the vendor, Ichigo won, and Orihime got her Tweety.

"Thank you!" She shouted and threw herself against him.

Ichigo squeezed her tightly and slipped his hand back into her's.

They walked hand in hand and talked about themselves.

"So, I have two sisters. They're twins actually. Quite a handful they are. Do you have any siblings?"

Orihime looked away briefly, then back up at him. "Yeah. I did. I had an older brother. But he past away some time ago."

"I'm sorry, Orihime." Ichigo tried to salvage the situation. "Hey! How about we get on the Ferris wheel!"

Orihime's face brightened. "Sure!"

Ichigo squeezed her hand lightly and lead her towards the giant, spinning wheel.

When their turn finally came, Ichigo helped Orihime and Tweety Bird into the box cart and clamped the metal bar down onto her lap.

The cart swung forward and the couple started to rise.

"This is fun!" Orihime shouted into the wind. She had never been this high before, but she wasn't scared. She felt free and alive.

"Ever been this high before?"

Orihime shook her head. "The highest I've probably been was in a office building of some sort."

Orihime accidentally on purpose shuddered from the wind.

Ichigo slipped of his jacket and wrapped it on her shoulders. She snuggled down under his arm and sighed.

She always imagined she'd be like this with him. But her imagination was never good enough. Reality is something you could never imitate.

"I've wanted to do this for so long..."

Orihime looked up at him.

Ichigo pushed a hand through his hair. "I mean, I always wanted to ask you out. But I never could..."

"Well, I always wanted you to ask me out, silly!"

"Really! For how long?"

Orihime blushed. "Since the first day you handed me mail..."

Orihime apprehensively looked back up at him. The woman hoped he wasn't turned off by the you-had-me-at-hello theme. Surprisingly, he was smiling.

Ichigo bent his head down towards hers. He was about to kiss her when a giant wet plop hit his forehead.

Both looked up to see huge dark cloud lingering over the carnival.

Before the knew it. People were scrambling like ants to get out of the heavy ran.

The couple finally left the Ferris wheel and ran to the nearest exit from the park.

Ichigo covered them both from the ran with his jacket. It didn't do much, but it helped them make it through the street and crowds of people who were soaked.

They finally made it to Orihime's doorstep. Orihime opened the door and they stood they both stood there catching their breaths. The wet Tweety bird was dropped on the floor

"You're drenched!" Orihime laughed and wheezed at the same time.

"So are you," Ichigo coughed out a snicker.

The two stood up straight as watched the rain fall outside.

"It's really coming down heavy..." Ichigo observed through the open door.

"Yeah," Orihime agreed as she stared out too. Orihime could see the thick droplets loudly pitter patter on the glossy black road. Buckets poured down all at once making a dense gray haze over the world.

"I thought all girls hated to get stuck in the rain?" Ichigo said jokingly with a lifted brow.

Orihime gently giggled. "Well, I'm not your average type of girl..." Orihime stared into his deep amber eyes. They swirled around and had a honest twinkle to them that reflected of of the glistening street.

Matsumoto's word quickly flashed through her head.

"_If you don't take some sort of action, you'll regret it..."_

Orihime grabbed dripping shirt and yanked him down to her.

The woman felt bold and free.

She was tired of waiting.

Ichigo's lips were on her's.

His hands wound there way around her waist, slowly creeping up to her wet hair. His fingers cupped the back of her neck for support and stability as he pried her lips open with his.

She let him in.

Orihime closed her eyes and watched the magical colors swirl in circles and fireworks throughout her head. Orihime felt the cold, rainy air fly through her open door, seeping into her bones and skin, through her shirt and chest. Her breast compressed between his sculpted chest. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around the commanding man.

The cool sensation mingled with the warmth from Ichigo's mouth as their tongues danced together with a unique harmony. A dance that only the knew.

Ichigo moaned and pulled away, but only a little bit. "So soft..." he whispered against her lips.

They were round, pink, and full. Her words slipped from her lips with mystery and sweet promises that always drew him in. And they were, most of all, heavenly _soft_.

They kissed again with reckless abandon and the sky cracked a roar of thunder.

Orihime, boldly, stole his hand and lead him up the stairs.

They discarded their cloths and made love like there was no tomorrow.

The front door was left open.

* * *

**Again, thanks guys for taking the time to read this story! Sorry for all the inconvenience!  
**

**And yes, I'm updating Settle Down tonight. It is not on hiatus!  
**

**Rocka.  
**


End file.
